A Dragoness Figure
by ashxlatiasfan
Summary: HiccupxToothless : Hiccup and the Gang find an Ancient Ruin inside a old mountain, but once they discover what's inside, how will they react? and will this effect their relationships with their dragons? Lemon Scented, you have been warned!


A Dragonesque Figure

**A/N hello dear reader. Now I know that I haven't been updating my stories a lot lately, but school's been just a pain in my royal hide. But summers just coming around the corner soon so I'll have more time for this site, which I absolutely love. So without further adu, let us begin with this story, A Dragoness Figure.**

Our view is that of a small island, just twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death and located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. We zoom in on this small island, taking note of the moderate size village in the center of the island, the forests and beaches and its rivers running through the village. We slowly make our way through the main plaza of the village then stop in front of a house, resting on a cliff that over looks the entire village. This was the chiefs mansion, but then our view fades into darkness, then we awake in a young girls dream, thinking of her and her secret love, for whom she harbors a crush for.

She had always been there for him, she always protected him, cared for him and been there for when he needed her the most. She would gladly give her life to save him, though she is sure that he would come up with a different solution to save them both. She looked up from where her fur rug lays and looks over to the bed on the other side of the room, which holds her secret love, her master, her rider. Hiccup. The she is Hiccup's dragon, Toothless, the suspected only living Night Fury left. She had grown strongly affectionate to her master ever since he had reinstalled her ability to fly again, with his help of course.

She had secretly loved the fact that it took him to help her fly again, not like the other riders, who actually just ride on their dragons. No, not Hiccup, he actually flies with her because they both know they need each other in order to fly. She brings her thoughts back to that time during their Viking holiday, Snoggletog, when Hiccup had designed her a tail to allow her flight on her own. She was at first shocked on why he would do this for her, she had actually thought that he had done this as a means of telling her that he doesn't need her anymore. She quickly thought of how to prove to him to keep her as she took off to the sky, looking for Hiccup's helmet that was lost when they were flying and the dragons left the island for their mating season.

Though taking over three days to find the helmet was a bit extreme, it was worth it to see Hiccup's face light up when she came into the great hall that day, then present him with the helmet. The next day when they were about to go flying, she had presented him with their old saddle and set up gear. When he said she had her new tail, she smashed it to bits then picked up her old saddle and tossed it in front of Hiccup, with a wanting look on her face. This was her basic way of telling him that 'I want you to fly with me' instead of her just carrying him. She thought it was the happiest moment in her masters life and she will do anything to make sure he is happy.

She slowly stood up, making sure her movement was quiet enough as too not wake up her master. She jumped out the dragon window installed in the roof and went for a late night walk. She walked over to her cliff, she goes here in times when she wants to be alone and be with her thoughts. She gazed out into the ocean, pondering on what she should do about her feeling for her master _"I know that I deeply love him, but he's with that Astrid girl, though I don't see why he likes her so much, sure she backs him up on basically everything but she always has to hit him over and over again whenever they show affection. What do I do to show him how I feel…" _Toothless thought to herself, letting our a depressed noise as she slumped down, her head resting on her forelegs, her mind shifting through several thoughts throughout her mind about Hiccup…

…**Morning…**

Toothless had unknowingly fell asleep at her cliff side as she slowly opened her eyes, only to be blinded by the bright light of the rising sun. she quickly bolted up, knowing that if she wasn't at home, Hiccup would start to get worried and look for her. She turned round and booked it back home and was just about to jump up to the window when "Toothless, there you are!" she heard Hiccup shout out as she looked left and saw her rider running towards her. She climbed down from where she was and was suddenly hugged by Hiccup, his scrawny arms wrapping around her neck. Then he lets go and gives her a small tap on the snout "Bad dragon, don't scare me like that bud." Hiccup then chuckled and hugged her one more time. Then he let go and climbed on her, taking off into the early morning sky. Hiccup had told the other dragon riders a few days ago to meet him at the academy.

They flew around the island for a few hours before darting down to the arena, where they were greeted by the sight of the five other dragon riders. Astrid with her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly. Hookfang, the Monstrous Nightmare with his rider Snotlout. Fishlegs with his bulky Gronckle, Meatlug. And lastly, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnutn and their twice as crazy dragon, Barf and Belch, a Hideous Zippleback. "Alright Hiccup, why did you call us here?" Astrid asked, curious as to the why and slightly annoyed by the early wake up call. Hiccup landed with Toothless and began explaining.

"a few days ago, during a recon trip, me and Toothless accidentally stumbled upon a new uncharted island in the east and all of us are going to go and explore it." Lout and the Twins gave a loud annoyed groan, they didn't like having to do anything that didn't involve fighting.

"Come on, can't we do something that involves destruction or explosions?" Tuffnut complained.

"Yeah, big and fiery explosions!" Ruff laughed with her twin.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and groaned "let's go" he yelled as he climbed on his dragon and they all took off into the sky. As they began flying around the archipelagos, Toothless began thinking to herself that there is something about this trip that Hiccup isn't telling everyone, but she doesn't know what or why. During their flight, they had passed the remains of Crescent Island after their second run in with the Screaming death, along with Thor Rock. Their flight continued until they reached the mountain island range of Odin's Shield where Bork's old cave used to be. The gang landed their dragons and jumped off "Alright, follow us, we'll lead you to the ruins" Hiccup spoke as he and Toothless took point and began walking.

The gang have continued their walk until they have reached upon the entrance to the ancient ruins, an old crumbling Archway leading to what seems like a cemetery in front of the ruin temple. Written across the front of the arch was a very old Norse language. "Can anyone tell what this crap says?" Lout points towards the writing. Even Fishlegs, the most knowledgeable of everyone in the history of Vikings, didn't know what it said. Then Hiccup stepped forward and read what it said smoothly and neatly.

"Drekinn riddari musteri: 'Dreki Vistuo er Allie unnio' ~ alberich skipstjora. In our modern tongue, it reads The dragon knights Temple: 'A dragon saved is an Allie earned'." this brought all of them to shock. It seems that they were not the first to have been able to befriend the dragons.

"But wait, if this says they saved dragons, what started the war?" Astrid asked, confused.

"I'm not sure, but we might be able to find out inside the temple" Fishlegs suggested as everyone agreed and told their dragons to stay behind in case of a quick escape. Hiccup entered first to make sure it was safe before calling the others in after him. They walked down the hallway of the temple, seeing several images carved into the walls with strange ruins of the old Norse language still. When they reached the end of the hall, they found a massive library, along with a giant case on the other side of the room. Everyone was curious bout the case, save for Legs, who was busy looking at all the books in the room. While Legs was busy gathering books to learn about the Knights, the others went to the case.

"What's inside this?" Lout questioned. Astrid drew out her dagger and fiddled with a lock that kept the case closed, then with a loud clank and the sound of the lock hitting the floor, they opened the case to reveal…

"What are these?" Ruff was amazed by what was inside. In the case contained several necklaces with rare jewels built into them so they cannot be removed. Also, Hiccup took one of the necklaces and noticed something about them.

"Guys, look in the gems" everyone, including Legs who was done with the books, picked one up and gasped. Inside each necklace was a etching of a dragon species. Hiccup's had a Night Fury, Astrid's was a Nadder and so on, so forth. It seemed to these guys that each gem was created for their dragons. Even Ruff and Tuff had different Necklaces that was for each head on Zippleback.

"What do they do?" Fishlegs asked in wonder as the others just shrugged, not knowing the power that they currently hold.

"Here, put them in here and we'll take them back to Berk and solve this mystery" Hiccup spoke, holding out his satchel as the others put in all the necklaces in the bag. Suddenly, they felt the ground beneath them begin to quake and shake violently. Then chunks of the ceiling began falling down, crushing the tables and bookshelves within the temple.

"Ah, we've got to get out!" Shouted Tuffnut, then everyone began scrambling towards the entrance, trying to escape the temple before it became their tombs. They all ran as fast as they could, but Legs was struggling to hold on to the books he had found and as he ran, a book would fly away, but at this point he didn't care.

"There's the entrance!" Hiccup shouted, pointing towards the light at the end of the hall. Everyone kicked it into high gear as they ran faster, the ceiling collapsing behind them faster than before. Hiccup was the first one to burst out the entrance, followed by Astrid, then Lout, along with Ruff and Tuff, lastly Fishlegs manages to make it out barely with a few books left from what he collected. Then the rest of the ceiling gave out and the entrance to the temple had collapsed and blocked it.

"Let's get out of here before anything else happens" Astrid spoke as they all ran towards their dragons. Once they reached them, Hiccup was tackled by Toothless who was able to have heard the noise. Toothless couldn't speak and therefore wasn't able to speak her worry for her secret love.

"Toothless, I'm fine bud, don't worry." Hiccup half laughed-half spoke as he got out from the dragons grip and climbed on her. With the clink of his prosthetic being locked in, they all took off into the sky, riding the sky back home towards Berk, to find out what is so significant of these necklaces…

…**Berk…**

Our gang had come into view of the Berk's old Dragon Arena, now converted to be used as a Dragon Academy. They slowly begin their descent down onto the ground outside the arena. Right as they had landed, they all hopped off their dragons and walked down into the arena, Hiccup setting his bag down on a table as Legs begins sorting through the books he has, trying to find something on the necklaces they have found. Hiccup then dug out all the necklaces and handed them out to their respectful owners, keeping the Night Fury one with him. Then before they could say anything else, a voice boomed louder than a thunder bolt from Thor "Hiccup!" Hiccup groaned, the voice was his father, Stoick. Then speak of the chief, Stoick came walking into the arena "Son, we need you up at the great hall to explain those new defensive devices you told us."

"Oh alright, let's go" Hiccup lamented, quickly hiding the necklace in his pocket before he and his dad climbed on Toothless and took off towards the great hall. Our view hasn't changed, still focused back on the dragon riders in the Arena.

"I got it!" Legs shouted, standing up as quickly as possible and running towards the table, slamming down the book in his hands. He pointed at the page in the book, a drawing of the necklace on the page with a description beneath it.

"What does it say?" Astrid asked.

"It's old Norse, like at the Ruin entrance, but I think I can read it." Fishlegs muttered as he began reading the ancient writing.

_ The Dragon's Amulet, an ancient mystic item crafted from chains of unbreakable iron, diamonds of the brightest shine and lastly, a Ruby of the deepest red._

_The Power of this Amulet has only one equal in power and that is Mjolnir, the powerful hammer swung by the god Thor._

_Place this necklace around the dragon who's head matches the one engraved within the Ruby and you'll be able to connect with the dragon in a whole new light._

Fishlegs finished reading, but there was still a small part left, but he couldn't read it for it was beyond his knowledge. He looked at the other riders, who all had curious and astounded looks plastered on their faces. "Well…what do we do now?" Legs questioned.

"Should we place these on our dragons? But we don't know what it is that they'll do." Astrid debated, but The twins intervened.

"Come on, Astrid. What's life with no risk?" Ruff asked.

"Yeah, don't be such a chicken." Tuff laughed, but quickly shut up when a dagger flew past his head from Astrid's hand. Astrid then looked down at her necklace, then up at Stormfly, silently deciding. But Stormfly decided for her when she gave her rider a nod of approval. Astrid nodded back.

"Alright guys, lets do this" Astrid spoke as she held the necklace in her hand, waiting for the others to join her as well. Everyone stood in front of their dragons, then held out their arms with the necklaces in hand. Their dragons stepped forward far enough until the riders were able to put the necklace around their dragons necks. Everyone then backed away and watched with curious eyes. At first nothing happened, but then suddenly a blinding light took place in the arena, the glow coming from the dragons and when it subsided, all the riders were in shock and awe.

"Oh my Gods!" Fishlegs screamed.

"How is that Possible?!" Ruff spoke in gasp.

"Who cares! It's amazing!" Tuff exclaimed.

"This will defenatally help us bond with our dragons." Lout smirked

"What will Hiccup say when this happens to Toothless?" Astrid wondered as she saw the sight in front of them, imagining what it will be like for the scrawny Viking and his Night Fury…

…**Evening…**

Our view shows us that the day has turned into a star filled night and we zoom down, focused on the entrance of the Great Hall as we see Hiccup and Stoick leaving there with Toothless at their heels. It was a short walk from the hall to their house, if you'd call it that as being the chief means your house is about twice as big as a regular home. Stoick shoved the door open, immediately going for the tankard of mead he keeps in the back, grabbing two goblets. He fills them up and hands one to Hiccup without worry. Hiccup is of age in the village, 18 winters old and therefore Stoick thinks he can handle his mead. Hiccup takes the goblet and begins drinking it slowly, but he stumbles slightly, then suddenly his Night Fury amulet necklace falls from his pocket, hitting the floor with a jingle of the chain. Stoick looks at the amulet and then his son "What's that, lad?" Stoick gruffly spoke.

"Well, um, me and the other riders were out exploring this old Temple that I stumbled upon and found these inside… along with almost being trapped inside." Hiccup muttered that last part, thankfully his father didn't hear it as he was downing his mead. "Anyway, we think they do something to help bond with our dragons, but I don't know what because we had that meeting." Stoick nodded, his face showing a small sign of apology for making his son miss that.

"Well, I'm sure you'll see it tomorrow, now off to bed with you both!" Stoick boomed as Hiccup walked up the stairs, Toothless following close behind. Hiccup closed the door to his room and began to undress until he was in just his skivvies. What Hiccup didn't notice however, was his female dragon eyeing his body, like she does every night. She had recently began having fantasies about her master that were more…intimate than most dragon and rider should be. In her fantasies, she and her master were doing what humans would do for mating, she knew what it was as she had heard and seen some of it when she disappeared during her night walks. She was snapped from her thoughts when she heard Hiccup set down the necklace on her desk chair near the corner, then he unhooked the harness setup from her back and unhooked her prosthetic tail. He then climbed into bed, blowing out the last candle lit in his room.

"Goodnight, Toothless" he yawned as he closed his eyes to sleep. Toothless didn't sleep however, she was curious as to what powers this so called Dragon Amulet was capable of. So, slowly she had crept from where her rock slab bed was and made her way across the room to his desk and the necklace. She first sniffed it to see if it had any scent that would cause her to be alarmed. When she found no such thing, she gently began nudging against it, slowly pushing her head against it to see if she can fit around it. She then felt the iron chain begin to pass her eyes, slowly she pushed her head forwards, she felt it press to her ears. She folded her ears down, letting the chain pass them slowly with ease. Then with a small tug on her neck, she felt the rest of the necklace slide into place around her neck. Toothless looked down at the amulet, waiting to see if something would happen. It did.

Suddenly Toothless was engulfed in a bright white glow, Though not bright enough for Hiccup to notice, who had a blanket over his head to sleep. She began to panic, she ran towards the other side of the room, freaking out. Suddenly she felt her body begin to shrink down, becoming smaller and slimmer, then she felt her hind legs begin to grow and slim down, along with her arms. She felt her claws begin to transform from four claws into five fingers as her inner claws split into two. Then she felt her wings begin shifting on her body, moving up into the middle of her back. Lastly she felt her head begin to change shape, she closed her eyes, wanting this to be over soon, scared of what is happening to her, not knowing what it is…

Then it ended. The glow disappeared, but in its place was no dragon. Toothless opened her eyes and felt very funny, feeling something was wrong. She sat back, then looked down and nearly began to freak once more. She had legs, long, white, slender legs with toes, five little toes on each foot. She then saw that her forelegs had transformed into arms, once again long white and slender, with four fingers and a thumb on each hand. She slowly stood up, feeling her new knees gently buckle under her new body, but she quickly managed to balance herself. She reached down and grabbed the blanket Hiccup had gotten from Trader Johann for her to sleep with and made her way over towards the mirror mounted on the wall.

She saw that she had hair, just like Hiccup, only hers ended at her shoulder blades and was colored jet black like her dragon skin. She also noticed that her winged had not disappeared, they were still grown out of her back, only shrunken down a bit. Just Like before she was human, she was able to make her wings retract in far enough to where it looks like she never had wings before and to avoid breaking anything as she walks around. And her eyes! He eyes were still the same emerald green she had as a dragon, she smiled at her new form, her smile reflecting and showing her a perfect row of white teeth. She wanted to farther examine her body and she let go of the blanket, exposing the rest of her naked body.

She had seen she had two white mounds on the front of her chest, 'Breasts' as she had heard from the women throughout the village, which were extremely soft to the touch. She gently squeezed her breasts, unknowingly feeling a sense of pleasure surge through her as she stifled a low moan in the back of her throat. She rubbed and squeezed more and then saw a pink nub on top of each breast, she heard they were called nipples and that both males and females have these. She gently gave them a pinch, causing her to moan loudly, but not loud enough as to wake her master. She continued pinching her nipples, moaning still from the feeling of pleasure she was feeling from this. She then left her breasts and began exploring the rest of her body, feeling the smooth slender feel of her curves along her sides, also the softness of her skin from the touch of her fingers. She then traveled to her legs, where she encountered a small patch of hair between her legs.

She gently went past the hair and found something wet to the touch. She gently ran her finger along in, not expecting stifling a nearly awakening moan from escaping her throat. She continued rubbing along this wet slit she had, thinking back to what she heard from the village, then she remembers that this is what the females reproductive parts are, known as a 'vagina'. she then came across a small nub at the top of her slit and when she rubbed it, she couldn't hold back the loud moan that escaped her lips. She quickly whipped her head around behind her and saw that her loud moan had stirred her master and began to make him wake up. Toothless quickly reached down and wrapped herself back up in her blankets, slowly strolling over towards her masters bed.

Toothless gently swung her leg over Hiccup, kneeling over him, well she practically was towering over his body as she gently began shaking him awake. When Hiccup opened his eyes, the sight in front of him, this beautiful girl, made him think he was only in a dream… this was quickly dismissed as he felt the girls hand reach forward and her fingertips gently brush his cheek. "Hiccup, it's me. It's your Toothless" she spoke in a voice smoother than silk. Hiccups eyes widen in shock and disbelief as she tried his best to get in a sitting position.

"T-toothless?! That's not possible! Toothless is my dragon, my Boy dragon! How can you be my dragon!?" Hiccup nearly screamed, that is until he had noticed the necklace around her neck. He looked at his desk and saw that his dragon amulet wasn't there, he gazed back at the girl who claims to be Toothless.

"But it is, Hiccup. It is Toothless, and I was never a boy, I was a female. I look like this because, well, I put this on" she spoke, holding the end of the necklace in her hands. Hiccup stared in disbelief as his hand slowly and hesitantly reached up and when his fingers brushed against hers, he knew this was real. Hiccup was confused beyond doubt, wondering just how in the name of Thor that this would help bond with their dragons.

"How is this to help us improve our bond as dragon and rider?" Hiccup questions, slowly accepting what is happening.

Toothless thought for a minute, then she realized what it was. "I know how Hiccup." she spoke with a light pink blush and a smile plastered on her lips.

"How? Tell me, Tooth-" Hiccup was cut off by a pair of lips softly and too quickly kissing his lips. Toothless pecked his lips and even though it was short and quick, when it was over Hiccup was practically begging for more as he looked into her eyes. "I think I understand now as well." Hiccup held his gaze with his former dragon, who's blush was intensifying by every passing second.

"Hiccup, I have to tell you something… I love you and I don't mean the love between a dragon and master love we have, I mean more than that. I love you as you would love your father or Astrid, I want you to love me like I love you Hiccup, please." Toothless spoke out, though her voice was tainted with hope and plead. Hiccup didn't know what to think, to learn that his old dragon has been in love with him…well, to say he was confused was an understatement _'What do I do?…wait, I'm betting the others already know what these amulets do, so… I'm sure I'd be able to explain all this to Astrid when the time comes tomorrow… but do I love Toothless like she does?'_

Hiccup stayed in though for what seemed like forever to Toothless and she felt like he was saying no. so she slowly began to stand up, but was shocked when she felt Hiccup grab her by the wrist and pull her back down on the bed. What shocked her next was that she felt Hiccup cup her cheeks with both hands gently before pressing his lips softly to hers, showing no sign of hesitation. Toothless was shocked at first, but slowly she began to ease into it, kissing back her master. Her hands slowly had made their ways around his neck as Hiccup's hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her tight and close. Toothless was new to all of this, even her self teaching she learned from observing the village woman, so when she felt Hiccup's tongue gently glide across her bottom lip, she felt the need to open her mouth, and when she did, she felt his tongue begin to dance with hers, both of them tasting each other.

Toothless suddenly saw her fantasies begin flashing by, giving her an idea. Without breaking lip contact, she pressed a hand against in-between Hiccup's legs, smirking when it earns her a delightful groan from Hiccup's lips. She then slowly began to dig her fingers into the waist band of his skivvies, breaking from the kiss while panting in the lack of oxygen. "Toothless…what are you doing?" Hiccup panted out, trying to regain the air that he had lost.

"What does it look like?" Toothless spoke, smirking as she pulled off the skivvies, letting them go onto the floor. In front of her stood a weird rod, it stood straight up and lightly throbbed. Intended to learn more about this…_thing_, she grabbed the middle of the shaft, smiling as she hears a delightful moan escape from Hiccup's lips. Then she was stuck, she didn't know what to do! She looked up at Hiccup with her eyes filled with confusion, Hiccup then smiled and took held of her wrist and began to slowly move her hand up and down his shaft, causing him to groan out. After a while, Hiccup had let go of her wrist, seeing as she had gotten the hang of it, she even began speeding up her pumping, earning even more groans and moans from the scrawny Vikings lips.

"Toothless, you, ah, need to stop before I, ah-ah, I cum!" This caught Toothless in curiosity, not stopping her pumps.

"Before you what?" she was obviously confused on what 'Cuming' was.

"Just stop!" Hiccup gave one last plea, one that which Toothless obeyed, stopping the movement of her hands, releasing his shaft.

"What's wrong, I thought you liked that." Toothless spoke in a sadden sounding voice. Hiccup smiled to her and cupped her cheek, having her flicker her eyes at him. He gave her a small peck on the lips.

"Don't worry, I loved it." Toothless smiled, then got bold as she straightened her body, letting the blanket she had covering her fall off, exposing her naked body to her master.

Hiccup could only stare, for he was unable to speak any words that could describe how beautiful Toothless looked, if you add the glow of candle light, she looked like a Valkyrie sent from Valhalla. His hands slowly reached out to cup the soft breasts, causing Toothless to give out a soft and subtle moan. Hiccup gently squeezed them, earning more moans from his dragons lips, making him smile. He slowly began rubbing his hands against them while he squeezed, all the while he leaned in and claimed Toothless's lips with his. Toothless moaned into her masters mouth as she felt him gently pinch at her nipples, which would have made her moan louder if not for the lip lock. Hiccup gently pulled on her right nipple as his left hand kept caressing and squeezing Toothless's left breast.

Toothless was in such pleasure, she couldn't describe it with words. She tried to focus on kissing her master, but with all the intense pleasure she's getting just from him toying with her breasts made it hard to focus. She broke from their lip lock when she felt Hiccup remove his hands from her chest, earning a whimpering moan, missing the feeling. But she quickly felt Hiccups lips softly beginning to kiss her neck, almost immediately finding the same pleasure point that she had when she was as a dragon, causing her to moan and softly purr out Hiccup's name over and over. This made her unaware of her masters' hand travels south along her body. She gave a soft gasp when she felt Hiccup's finger find her wet folds and slowly, and lightly, run along the slit, causing her to squirm slightly as the pleasure from it fill her body.

Hiccup knew he was getting braver and bolder with him advancements, but since Toothless didn't make any effort to stop him, he took this as a sign to go further. He took his lips from her neck, earning a soft whimper of disappointment when she felt his lips leave. Hiccup slowly leaned closer to Toothless's ear and whispered in a hushed and rough voice while he continued to stroke his dragon's dripping sex with his finger. "You enjoy that, don't you my little dragon of the night?" he spoke, sending both chills down her spine and internal pleasure throughout her body as she felt his finger still stroking her sex and his hot breath breathing into her ear as he spoke. She then felt him begin to speed up his stroking, along with adding another finger with his first one.

Toothless gave a gasp when she suddenly felt Hiccup slip his fingers that he was using to stroke with inside her folds, wiggling and fiddling in her slit. Hiccup was slowly wiggling his fingers around, while at the same time using his thumb to try and find that special nub that all woman have. He soon found it when his thumb grazed it and Toothless let out a deep pleasure filled moan. As Hiccup continued to press, rub and flick the small nub while wiggling his fingers around, Toothless was having a hard time keeping her thoughts in check. All the pleasure she was receiving from her master was…well, she couldn't think of the words! It was like nothing she had ever felt before. She gripped at the blanket, balling it up in her fist as the pleasure increased more and more. Suddenly, her core began to heat up more and more with every flick of her nub, every rub, every move of her masters fingers. Then, like a rushing river, she felt a massive amount of pleasure just surge through her as she came, feeling the pleasure leave her body, but still leave her breathless and panting from it.

"That…was…amazing" Toothless spoke, her voice coated with a purring lustful pant, showing Hiccup that she wanted more. He gladly intended to give her more. Hiccup slowly cupped her cheek and brought her close as their lips touched gently, having them enter into another heated make-out session. Hiccup had rolled them over so that Toothless is on her back, Hiccup setting himself up on his elbows as to not crush her new figure. Toothless saw that her master was positioning himself so that the tip of his member was gently resting on her now throbbing and sensitive folds. Hiccup looked down at her and spoke in a calm and comforting voice.

"We don't have to go this far, if you don't want to." Toothless smiled as she heard her master speak with care in his voice.

_ Always one to care'_ she thought to herself as she silenced him from any babbling he might begin to do with her lips on his. She broke and looked him straight in the eye.

"Don't stop, please. I want this badly, more than you would know" she spoke out, that lustful purr never leaving her voice.

Hiccup nodded "It's going to really hurt the first time, I'm not going to lie." Toothless nodded and braced herself for whatever was going to come her way. Hiccup slowly began to push his member in. The pain Toothless was in was not describable, instead of moans of pleasure and joy, they were of pain. Hiccup tried to comfort her as he slid more and more in, he planted kisses all along her neck, chest and face, muttering 'I love you' between each kiss. When Hiccup was sure that he was all the way in, he didn't move, as to give Toothless enough time to adjust to the new feeling. That pain was slowly subsiding, she just felt…well, to put it plainly, she just felt _Full_. It wasn't uncomfortable but it would take some time to get used to. She gave Hiccup a soft kiss on the cheek, letting him know to start moving. Hiccup nodded, slowly pulling out until only his tip was inside her, then slowly slid back inside.

That pain had disappeared and was replaced with pleasure…_Deep _pleasure. Toothless began to softly moan out gently sounds of pleasure instead of pain, softly moaning Hiccup's name out as he slowly began thrusting in and out of her wet sex. Toothless was in total bliss, she could feel her mind going blank as she felt Hiccup begin to speed up her thrusts, slowly ever going faster and slightly harder with his thrusting till he had gotten a rhythm going. Hiccup was in pure Valhalla, he was never in this much pleasure in his life. He looked down at the beautiful Valkyrie below him, then for a split second he remembered that his father was asleep just below them. So as to make sure they don't wake him with their love making, Hiccup pressed his lips tight against Toothless as to soften the noise of her moans.

Hiccup had to break from Toothless lips, grunting as he thrust faster, causing Toothless to just about squeal in pleasure. Suddenly Toothless felt the same feeling in her core again begin heating up, this is signaling her that she was nearing her climax. "Oh Gods, Hiccup…I'm close…so close" Toothless panted out, barely able to speak as the pleasure she was receiving was overrunning her senses. Hiccup sould see she was nearing her limits and also he could feel that he was at his breaking point as well, so he sped up even more. That sent Toothless over the edge and with a loud "HICCUP!" she came, hard. Her walls tightened around Hiccup's member, causing him to groan and send him over his tipping point. Hiccup gave one final thrust and in turn, spilled ropes of his white seed deep in Toothless's womb, causing her to squirm as she felt the hot seed enter her.

When Hiccup could feel that he was spent, he slowly pulled out of Toothless, both of them gently panting from all the love making they just did. "I love you" they both spoke at the same time, causing them to giggle or chuckle as Hiccup softly kissed Toothless on the cheek before pulling the blanket over both of them and blowing out the candle. Hiccup pulling Toothless close to him, pressing his chest to her back, one arm around her waist and the other arm around her neck gently, holding her close. Toothless sighed in bliss as she and her new lover slowly fell asleep, the Dragon Amulet resting gently around her neck…

**Morning rises**

Hiccup slowly woke the next morning as the sun rays crept through his window, gently shining down on him. He looked in front of him and saw a small figure in front of him. Suddenly his thoughts of last night began to show themselves in his brain as he smiled, remembering the trip to the Ruins, giving Toothless her amulet and the mind blowing love making they had done. Hiccup smiled as he saw his dragon roll over, her jet black hair shining from the sun light. Hiccup gently brushed the hair from her face and kiss her forehead, causing her to open her eyes and smile. "Morning you" she mumbled as she slowly began to stand up, her naked body being exposed. Hiccup smiled and stood up, going over to his dresser and retrieves several artifacts of clothing. He put on his and handed the extra to Toothless, saying that she can't walk around naked. She smiled and put them on as Hiccup checked to see if his dad was up, which thankfully he wasn't.

They then slowly and silently made their way out of the house and into the village plaza, that was when Hiccup noticed the sun was barely up, meaning it was around like 5 or 6. So he and Toothless decided to walk down to the arena to see if the other riders were up at all or not. After an extremely long walk back to the arena, due to the fact Toothless didn't want to be back in her dragon form yet, they finally arrived to the academy entrance. When they entered, however, they were both surprised by seeing all the other riders are there, but with an extra five other individuals with them as well.

Snotlout was standing there with another guy averaging around 6'1", dressed in the same manner as Snotlout. Black hair flowing down his head to his neck with a few red streaks in it and a red amulet around his neck with a Monstrous Nightmare image engraved underneath it. He wore a helmet shaped like Louts, but instead of ram horns, he had smaller versions of Monstrous Nightmare horns coming off the helmet in the same manner as the dragon. "Hiccup, what do you think of Hookfang?" Lout smirked as Hiccup chuckled, seeing Hookfang roll his eyes and whack Lout on the back of the head. This spurred an argument between the two, allowing Hiccup to move on to see the rest of the gang, with Toothless following close behind, hiding herself a bit behind him.

Standing with Fishlegs was a girl, a husky girl at that, wearing one of Fishlegs old tunics. She had brown hair that flowed down her back, stopping in the middle of her back. She worn an old helmet Fishlegs made that had two silver wings on it to represent Gronckle wings. Hiccup could tell by this that the girl was obviously Fishlegs and they seemed to be happier with each other and still shared that loving affection they had as dragon and rider. Hiccup smiled and he moved on to the twins, but this shocked him the most.

Standing with Ruff and Tuff was another guy _And _girl. They both had basically the same appearance clothes and facial feature wise. They had blonde hair that on the girl flowed to her middle of her back while the boys was short, stopping at his shoulders. They also had a few red streaks that go with their blonde hair. They wore green tunics, coupled with yellow-brown pants. They each had their own helmet, but surprisingly, the boy's helmet looked like Ruffnut's and the girl's looked like Tuffnut's. speaking off which, Tuffnut had his arm around the girls waist while she rested her head on his shoulder, it seemed like she was whispering something into his ear, making him smile and chuckle. With Ruff, the guy stood behind her, standing over her at 5'10". he had both his arms wrapped around her waist, softly mutter stuff into her ear, making her actually giggle and smile. They both also had a Dragon Amulet around their necks "Hiccup look, the amulet made out Zippleback actually split into two separate people!" Tuff said amazed.

"Yeah, but why it was different genders we don't know, but we don't care either." Ruff spoke, though she didn't look at them as she played with the guy's, who Hiccup knew was Barf while the girl was Belch, hair. Hiccup smiled, amazed that the amulets actually had the power to turn on dragon into two different beings. So far everyone seemed happy with their former dragons in their human form. Hiccup turned around to see the last person their with her dragon/human. Astrid.

Astrid was standing and talking to another girl, Hiccup knew it was Stormfly, so Hiccup began taking in Stormfly's human features. Stormfly seemed to have more features than any of the other dragons. She had blonde hair like Astrid's that went down her back, but she put it in a braid just like her rider. She wore a blue tunic with a pair of brown pants, on her shoulders were what looked like her own design of shoulder armor. They were shaped like Astrid's, but had a Deadly Nadder spine on each one pointing up at an angle. Although, something odd was that on her face, she had a small scar across her cheek and a few small nicks on her arms. Those must have been from when Astrid smashed his shield over her head. Astrid turned and noticed that Hiccup was staring at her and Stormfly, making her smile and motion her dragon to come with her. They walked over to Hiccup "Hey Hiccup, where's Toothless?" she asked, perking everyone's attention as they all turned to face Hiccup.

Hiccup slowly took a step to the right, revealing Toothless to everybody. And of course, Snotlout immediately went to try and flirt with the beautiful dragon, much to Hiccup and Toothless's distaste. "Well, well, who knew Toothless was a babe, and a total babe at that! I say, you wouldn't want to, you know, go away and…ow!" Snotlout was interrupted by Hookfang reaching out and whacking him hard on the head. Lout was dazed for a second, which Hookfang used to toss him aside from Hiccup and Toothless.

"I apologize for my riders arrogance Master Hiccup and miss Toothless" Hokkfang spoke out in a surprisingly calming and smooth voice. "I wish to have no quarrel with either of you, it is only that of my Rider's being that I act as I do. I apologize" Hookfang ended with a somewhat small bow. Hiccup smiled and held out his hand.

"Apology accepted Hookfang, no harm done" Hookfang shook Hiccup's hand, thanking him. Toothless then walked to Hookfang and hugged him.

"Apology accepted as well, Hookfang, don't worry" Toothless smiled. Hookfang smiled and then went to his rider, grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt and began to pull him away from the arena.

"So, Hiccup, what's the plan for today?" Legs had asked, curious on what they were to do. Hiccup smiled and then just gave a shrug.

"Do whatever you please, I'm giving the academy the day off to enjoy time with our 'dragons'." Hiccup spoke as he saw everyone just get excited. Fishlegs and Meatlug took off out of the arena, heading towards the beach. Ruff and Barf followed after Legs, both hand in hand as they decided to walk along the shore. Tuff and Belch decided to take a walk through the forest, just enjoy the peace and quiet. Hiccup then looked back over to Astrid and Stormfly, who seemed to be chatting and pointing at him for some reason. Suddenly the ran over to him, Stormfly taking Toothless with her to talk as Astrid walked close to Hiccup.

"Hiccup, Stormfly tells me you and Toothless had a little bit of…fun last night didn't you?" This caught Hiccup off guard, causing him to stammer. Astrid actually giggled at this, something she never does, then she leaned forward and softly pecked her lips on Hiccup's to shut him up "It's fine, I actually don't mind that." Hiccup was surprised.

"Really, you mean you're cool with-" Hiccup once again was silenced by Astrid, but this time she had just put a finger to his lips.

"Let me finish. Stormfly is talking with Toothless right now about this cause, apparently, Stormfly actually had a small thing for you for a while." Hiccup was now even more shocked. Then Astrid saw Stormfly and Toothless flash her a thumbs up, making Astrid smirk. Then she leaned in close and softly whispered into Hiccup's ear. "It seems they don't mind, looks like you now got three girls who want you…Stud" Astrid purred the last part, making Hiccup gulp and then turn to see Astrid now standing with Stormfly and Toothless behind her.

The last thought that went through Hiccup's mind when he felt Toothless and Stormfly each grab his hands was _'Gods, three girls? Oh man, I'm gonna have my time frame pretty booked from now on it seems… and I'm okay with that'_ Hiccup smiled to himself as he saw the dragons dragging him to an abandoned Dragon pen and once they were inside, Astrid slowly closed the door, not intending to let anyone in…or out for that matter…

**A/N**

**Thank all the Gods above I finally got this done! Well, I hope this will help keep my HTTYD readers busy until I get the next chapters done for Limits of Love and Lost at Sea. So yeah, if this story turns out pretty good, I'll consider another chapter. Until then, as we say,**

**Nox hi pah fah hin tiid ahrk zu'u fent koraav hi pah das! **

**( /translate if you want to know what this is)**


End file.
